Harry's Big Mistake
by chloecat2
Summary: hey y'all. this is one of my first stories, so i hope you like it. Umm, well its basically about harry stuffing everything up, i guess it has some romance and stuff as well.. :') ahha. xox
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"What are you doing harry?' Hermione squealed.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"well it looks like your trying to get into the laboratory, god knows why! We're not even allowed in with snape, let alone by ourselves…"

"Hermione, stop with the nonsense can you please just do the spell?" Harry murmured.

"No, I am not going to get in trouble from you again.."

"oh, come on Hermione that was only that one time when YOU let the troll into school, and we were the ones trying to save you! Not get you into trouble."

"no, not just that one time, remember all of the other 25000 times.."

"That's just an exaggeration, just please do the spell and then you can go if you think your going to get in trouble, no ones even going to notice that we have been here, its not like there are any alarms in this bloody school."

"Fine, but then I am leaving."

"okay look, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, I guess not but what is that beeping noise?"

"What planet are you on? There is no beeping noise silly."

"umm, harry yes there is…" Hermione whispered in a worried voice.

"Oh, no. Do you think its an alarm?" Harry asked curiously.

"I really hope not harry, if you have gotten me into trouble again, I swear…"

"Shut up hermione, I can hear someone coming, quick get in the cloak!"

"Harry, who is it? I can't see them!" Hermione whispered.

"Shh, I think its snape, can you put the lock spell back on the door if we get close enough or not?"

"Well, yeah I guess so but I don't know if it will work for long.. Why do you wasn't to put a binding spell on the door anyway?"

"Well, when snape goes in to check if all of the potions and mixes are still there, you are going to lock him in!" Harry said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"No way, there is no way I am going to lock snape in there, no way…"

"oh come on Hermione! He's not going to know did it." Harry said in defense.

"Well, fine. But, if I get caught then you have to take the blame!" Hermione whispeded in an angry tone.

"Okay, okay, just wait until I tell you to or else you will completely blow our cover.."

A moment passed and snape darted around the corner from behind them, missing them by inches.

"okay, Hermione just wait until he goes in and then wait five seconds, okay?"

"Okay I think I got it." Hermione replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After snape had been locked into the laboratory, the two ran off to hagrids, to tell him about the suspenseful night they had had.

"Harry! Hermione! What are you pair doing here at this time of the night? Shouldn't you both be asleep?" Hagrid questioned curiously.

"Well, it's a long story…" Harry replied.

"well, seeming as you're here I suppose you could explain the whole thing to me."

"well, I thought, seeming as snape always picks on me for being late into classs I thought I would teach him a lesson…" Harry smirked.

"Oh, no… What did you do harry?" Hagrid spoke in a worried voice.

"Nothing bad! We just tried to lock him in the laboratory!"

"we? I did not help you lock him in there, I was forced to…" Hermione said in her defense.

"Harry? Did you really force her to lock him in there?" Hagrid asked.

"well, no not really. I asked her to do it, persuaded her a little and then she simply said yes!"

"Hermione?" Hagrid looked at hermione and pulled a face that she had never seen before.

"yes, okay I did help him, but your not angry at us are you?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, yes I am, I have helped you pair get out of trouble to many times, this is the last straw, in the morning you will be going to see snape and explain the whole scenario." Hagrid said in a raised voice.

"But, hagrid! Why?" Hermione and harry both cried.

"I nearly lost my job because of you!" Hagrid said.

"But hargid, you haven't lost your job!" Harry said in a helping voice.

"Hagrid, I wasn't even in this it was all harrys idea in the first place.. so your really going to get me in trouble as well?" Hermione cried in a horrible tone.

"No, not you hermione it's harry who is going to go and tell snape that he forced you into unlocking and locking the door." Hagid replied reassuring her.

"Hargrid! You can't do this…" Harry replied.

"I'm afraid I can harry." Hargid said in a low tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Okay, Hermione, please come with me and take some of the blame?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Why? Harry it's not my place to be you're the one who did it all, it was your idea!" Hermione replied.

"Do you want me to get expelled? Do you never want to see me again?"

"Harry you don't understand... if I get in trouble then I am out of this place, I cannot be kicked out, you don't know what my parents would do to me, this is my only refuge.."

"Hermione, I love you." Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked in her place.

"Hermione, I love you, I always have and I always will. I never thought to tell you, because it would just be awkward, but I love you…" Harry replied.

Harry turned his back and started walking up to snapes office.

"Harry, wait... I have always felt the same way for you, all of the girls have, they all think your perfect and always brag about you. The only reason I have friends here is because of you harry..." Hermione cried, nearing closer to tears.

"Hermione, I don't want to get expelled, please help me... So we can be together." Harry exclaimed.

"But, harry… What if we both get expelled?" Hermione exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter, lets run away together…"

"What! No, that is just crazy harry, no way."

"oh, come on Hermione, think of how fun it would be!"

"We would get caught on the first day.."

"No we wouldn't, Hermione don't think like that!"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, im going to go to bed.. Night harry." Hermione said in a flirtatious voice.


End file.
